Killing Obssesion
by Kurisukinu Samiena
Summary: Goku remember who he was when he was born...A Saiyan. BEHOLD! The next chapter is finally up! 'Thirs for a cure' Can the life be the cure, or the ailment? Goku get's a taste of life...or death, depends on how you look at it I guess.
1. A mishap

Killing Obsession.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The heat that hung in the air was enough to choke you, or make you go insane. But what happened here, that was not the case. It was a regularly warm day, and the training between Goku and Vegeta raged on from the mid after noon to late in the night. As it always did. They had been training together more often than usual, the rest of the Z fighters found this kind of odd. Not only did Vegeta not want help from anyone, it was from his rival, Kakarott. Everyone knew he couldn't stand Goku, why were they training so much? "No matter, I guess Vegeta finally gave up the silly 'who's stronger' battle with Goku and decided to get his head out of his ass." was Bulma's thought. So they just kept their mouths shut, before Vegeta changed his mind.  
This went on for weeks, him and Goku would train from three in the afternoon, till whenever they got tired. Everyone started to notice a extensive change in Vegeta's attitude. Nobody said anything tho, they were happy with this. "I guess being with Goku all this time, his attitude rubbed off on Vegeta." They laughed and watched them train. Although one day was a bit different, Goku asked if they could train someplace else, you know, a change of scenery. They agreed, and the place that was set was a nice little cliff with a waterfall nearby. It was shortly after lunch…  
  
"All right Kakarott lets get on with it." Vegeta taunted as he took up fighting stance.   
  
"OK You asked for it." And with that Goku took after him in a flare of super saiyan power. Vegeta was glad to oblige, and with that he came flying at Goku with his power up to full. "Oh, so you want to play it that way, good, I don't want you to hold back." Goku powered up to full and reared toward Vegeta. The punches were flying, one hit after another. Goku and Vegeta were going at it like cats and dogs. (Or like Chi-Chi and Bulma whatever you prefer.) Goku through a punch and made a direct hit to Vegeta's jaw. A small stream of blood ran down from Vegeta's mouth, he paid no mind to it and didn't pause to wipe it away. He made a kick to Goku and embellished Goku's side, he shook it off and continued his assault. This would go on for hours, no energy beams were fired tho. The wives asked if they would abstain from using them because they might hurt someone, other than them selves. They were happy to go along with this, they preferred the hand to hand combat anyway. It was about an hour or so into their training when the clouds started to move in on them.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"He stopped fighting.  
  
"What is it?"He snapped slightly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that it looks like it's going to rain. I think we should finish up soon." Vegeta looked around to see the sky black with clouds. "What do ya say?"  
  
"Right Kakarott, 15 more minutes."  
  
"K, lets go." And with that they continued brawling. All seemed to be going well, then the rain started pouring down in buckets. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder sounded, Goku flinched. Vegeta caught him off guard and nailed him in the back of the head with a hook kick, he raised his fists above his head and pounded Goku and made him fly down to the ground and into the pool of water. Vegeta maintained his stance and waited for him to come back up…but nothing. He called out to him.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!......KAKAROTT!!"  
  
  
Back a Capsule Corp.   
  
"Gosh I hope my dad and Goku don't get caught in that storm." Trunks looked out hid bedroom window to see the lighting dance across the sky in a brilliant show. Goten was sitting on the end of Trunks' bed wrapped in his blanket with just his eyes showing. He looked at him just sitting there whimpering. "Man, Goten you need to get over the fear of electrical storms." He laughed very slightly. "Huh?"  
  
"No I don't..."He said shivering.  
  
"Of coarse."He went back to looking out the window and stared out the window hard, he could only sense one power. "Hey Goten! I can only feel one power out there, something must have happened!"  
  
"What?"He pulled himself out of the tangle of the blanket and made his way to the window. "......Your right"I hope one of them didn't get hit by lightning!" He shivered. "What a way to go." Trunks pulled at his arm.  
  
"We should go down and tell everyone." Goten nodded and the 2 of them went downstairs.  
  
Bulma was in one of the rooms tampering with some of the circuits. They had overloaded and the power was going out all over Cap.Cor. periodically. "Oh shit...not another power serge...AHH!...Oh no--"  
  
"Mom!" A flash a spark and a small cloud of smoke caused Bulma to fall back from the fuse box she was 'fixing'. "Woah...you ok mom?" Trunks helped her up.  
  
"Yes...I was just fixing the fuse box, so the power wouldn't go out an-- Trunks what's wrong" She seen the worry in her sons' eyes.  
  
"Me and Goten can only feel one power from where dad and Goku were fighting. I think something happened."  
  
"Oh my, I hope one of them didn't get hit by the electricity!"  
  
"That's what I said." Goten said nervously from the door. "Do you think we should go and check on them?"  
  
"That would be a good idea boys, you go and get them. And hurry back."  
  
"OK, come on Goten lets go--huh" He hears a loud banging at the door. "Someone's here"  
  
The three of them rush to the front door and open it to find Vegeta standing there slightly mangled with Goku resting on his left shoulder. There was blood running down Goku's face...and he wasn't breathing. 


	2. Strange behavior

Chapter 2.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?"  
  
"We had a mishap while we were training. I'll explain later. He's not breathing...I think you should fix him up now."  
  
"What!? Take him this way." Bulma, Vegeta and the boys helped get the unconscious Goku into the first aid room. A machine was hooked up to him to get him breathing again and the wound on his head was bandaged.  
  
"So how bad is it?"Go-ten questioned. Bulma just looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry Go-ten, he'll be fine. His head is pretty damaged and he has quite a concussion, but he's tough...he'll pull through." Bulma leaned over and checked to see if he was still breathing. "Now to find out what happened. Go-ten would you excuse me for a second please?" Go-ten nodded and left the room with Trunks. Bulma headed over to the bed that Vegeta was laying in and sat at the end of it. "So Vegeta...what happened?"  
  
"We were training...and then it started raining, and lightning and thunder began. I guess it caught his attention for a split second and then I pounded him into the ground." He laid back down in the bad and closed his eyes.  
  
"Is that it? He has a puncture wound in the back of his head, like someone hit him wit--"Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"I'm not done!" Bulma just sat and listened. "When I hit him down, I waited for hit to come back up. And when he didn't I yelled to him, still nothing, so I went down to check what the hold up was." Bulma looked on in curiosity. "I seen him at the bottom of the pool which was tinted red with blood and before I got him up I seen one of the sharp rocks nearby had a stain of blood on it. I figured he hit his head on it. After that I got him out of the water and brought him right back here." And with that he rolled over and closed his eyes. Bulma sighed slightly.  
  
"Ok Vegeta." She got up off the bed and headed for the door. Vegeta sat up in his bed and shot a look towards her.  
  
"WHAT? You don't believe me?!" He shouted.  
  
"Get some rest Vegeta, we'll talk more later." Bulma walked out the door. Vegeta just stared at the door in amazement, and he cursed slightly under his breath, then laid down and went to sleep. He was pretty pissed that she thought he was lying. He didn't even bother.  
  
Out in the hallway Bulma told Go-ten and Trunks what Vegeta said happened. "And that's exactly what he said." The two guys just looked a bit shocked.  
  
"Do we believe him." Trunks looked up to Go-ten.  
  
"Why wouldn't we, he has no reason to lie. Right mom?" Bulma just stared off into space.  
  
"I'm not too sure Trunks, I mean, he hated Goku since the day they met. I don't see how he could be so nice to him all of a sudden. I mean with all the training together and all. I think he might have did this on purpose, I'm not too sure, were just going to have to wait till Goku gets up. Hopefully he'll remember what happened." The two of them nodded and went back up to Trunks' room. Bulma just looked back into the recovery room at her husband...then at Goku and sighed. "I want to believe you Vegeta, but this just seems too convenient." And with that she headed back to the fuse box she was working on. Bulma didn't want the power to go out, because if it did, Goku wouldn't have any way to breathe.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Good morning Goku, how's your head?" Goku just walked by and didn't even acknowledge her. "Uh Goku?" He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Bulma, I guess I'm still a little bit woozy from what happened, I'm still half asleep." He smiled his usual cute smile and continued walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, what would you like to eat this morning?" He shrugged and continued his trip down to get some food. Bulma looked at him oddly.  
  
"I guess that hit on his head must of knocked something loose. Better keep an eye on him." And with that went back to her work.  
  
Down in the kitchen...  
  
"Get me some food." Goku demanded to one of the servants, quite rudely I might add. She seemed a bit shocked. "Move it I haven't got all day!" She nodded and made him some lunch. Trunks heard what he said from the other room, and was a bit confused. He didn't mention anything to anyone else, he figured Goku just wasn't feeling too good and was a bit cross this morning. He brushed it off and went on with what he was doing. After he ate Goku went for a nap. A little later on during the day Goku woke up and he didn't seem to be in a good mode. He left the room he was sleeping in and went downstairs back to the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer from the back. He opened it up and drank the contents. And he repeated this a few times and once again Trunks just happened to walk by and see what he was doing.  
  
"What in the world is he doing? Goku doesn't drink...does he even know it's beer?" Trunks was just about to come out and say something but then Goku threw the rest of the cans aside. He opened the cupboards and rummaged through them not caring that stuff was falling on the floor and occasionally breaking and shattering. Then he found a bottle of scotch and smiled. He removed the cover and put the bottle up to his lips and tilted the bottle back. After his first drink of this he took the bottle away from his mouth and coughed slightly. Trunks watched on in wonder from around the corner. Goku shook it off and continued to down the (disgusting tasting) liquid. "(What in the world does he think he's doing?)" Goku finished off the bottle, his eyes were all red and he staggered a bit. Goku rubbed his head where it was injured and leaned against the counter top. "(Holy shit...he's drunk, dude wait till Go-ten hears this.)" He laughed slightly. Goku looked over towards the door where Trunks was. "(Oh crap, he heard me, I hope he's a pleasant drunk.)" Goku uh...walked over to where he was and he didn't look too happy. "I could be wrong." Goku was not right in front of him. "Uh hey Goku, you don't look too good how about you go lay--" Goku shot an energy beam at him and it hit the ground at his feet. "AH!" He looked back up in horror at Goku. "Um Goku settle down--" He shot another one. "AH!...Goku what are you doing?!" And again, and again, and again. Trunks knows that Goku is much stronger than him and didn't want to make him any angrier. "Oh man, what am I gonna do?" Goku smiled a malfeasance smile and continued his assault. He backed Trunks into a corner and powered up a more powerful beam, and put it right in front of Trunks face. The heat of the energy ball was burning his face. "Goku stop! Help! SOMEONE!" He kicked Trunks in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Goku still towered over him with the ball getting more and more powerful. "..."  
  
"Bye...Trunks." He grinned menacingly. 


	3. Better or worse?

Chapter 3.  
  
"GOKU STOP!" Chi-Chi flew at him with a punch and knocked Goku down onto a near by coffee table. As he landed the table broke in half and the Saiyan was once again unconscious. "Trunks are you all right?" The badly burnt Trunks got to his feet and rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but ouch, my face is all burnt." Chi-Chi moved his hand away from his face.  
  
"Your burnt pretty bad, lets get a bandage on you." She looked at Goku laying sprawled out on the mess of broken table. "What made him do that?" Chi-Chi swayed a bit and was about to faint but remembered how badly Trunks was hurt. "Lets get you something for that." Just then Go-ten, Bulma and Vegeta came in.  
  
"What's all the noise?!" Vegeta demanded, he looked over at his son with burn marks on the right side of his face, and then at Goku laying on a busted table. "The hell?" Bulma went over to Trunks and examined the marks on his face.  
  
"Trunks what happened?" She looked him all over, she could see that he was scared stiff. "Settle down, and tell us what happened, but first, your injury needs to be looked at." And once again they headed down to first aid room. Go-ten and Vegeta carried Goku, Chi-Chi was still in shock of what happened and Bulma comforted Trunks as they entered the room. "Now Trunks lay down on your left side and I'll fix up that nasty burn." And with that she went into one of the nearby cupboards and came out with some bandages a wrap and some antiseptic cream. "Go-ten, Vegeta do me a favor. Come over here and hold him down." They laid Goku on the bed and put straps around him. Then nodded and Go-ten held down Trunks arms and Vegeta held his legs. So there was Trunks laying on his left side expecting to get a bandage around the right side of his face, (but what he was oblivious to was the amount of pain his mother was about to inflict on him, if he knew how painful it was going to be it would have been...he would have run like the devil was on his ass. ) "Now hold on, this might sting a bit." She put a strap around his head to hold him still.   
  
"That didn't hurt." And he smiled a bit, but flinched when his cheek moved to smile.   
  
"That wasn't it man." Go-ten looked over at what Bulma was getting out of the other cabinet behind Trunks. She walked over and opened the bottle and poured some on a piece of cloth. "Dude, even I'm gonna feel this."  
  
"Now Trunks try your best not to move." Go-ten and Vegeta closed their eyes as Bulma came close to putting the cloth on his face.  
  
"Mom the suspense is killing me, hurry up and do this-- um what do you have on that rag? It smells lik--" She pressed the cloth on his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Trunks Tried his best to get away from the mother that was enforcing this cruel cruel cruel pain on him.  
  
"Hold him!!!" Trunks squirmed and kicked...well tried to kick and he yelled at the top of his lungs. Chi-Chi came over to help hold him still while Bulma applied that stuff on his face.  
  
"HOLY F^%$@ *&$(& $*&$(*&^!%^%# !!^$#^%@#" (I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what he just yelled out ^-^)  
  
"There, done." And everyone let go of him and backed off quickly. He removed the strap from his head and boy did he look pissed. He sat there with his mouth wide open fanning his face.  
  
"And I quote 'This might sting a bit' if I had of known how much pain you were about to inflict on me...you should have told me 'YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!'." Still fanning his face. "Iodine... F^*#%!& IODINE."  
  
"It needed to be cleaned Trunks, so it wouldn't get infected. Now sit on the bed I have to put some of this cream on it."  
  
"OH NO, no you don't!" He waved his hands in front of him. "I don't trust you any more."  
  
"This is cream Trunks, it won't hurt at all. It will freeze your face." He gave her a look and laid back down. Bulma squeezed a lot of the cream right onto his face. He flinched a bit as she rubbed it around but it was all good, it froze his face up and he didn't feel it anymore. He sighed, relived that his mother didn't do anything like that again. He sat up and she put a bandage on the burn and blanketed the wrap around his head. "There, now does that feel better?" Trunks nodded, Go-ten was on the other side of the room watching his best friend get all fixed up. He smiled as he made his way back over to the bed.  
  
"That must have really hurt." Go-ten flattened one of the flaps of the bandage that was sticking up.  
  
"It killed. The cure hurt more than the ailment." They laughed slightly and then stopped as they saw Bulma standing there staring at them with questioning eyes. "Oh yeah, what happened." Trunks stood up and straightened himself out.  
  
"When I got in there Goku was holding an energy ball up to your face, you must have gotten him pretty mad for my Goku to do something like that." Chi-Chi just sat there in disbelief.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I didn't do anything." They all looked at him with wonder. "I was walking down the hall and I walked around the corner and saw Goku rummaging through the fridge, I was about to say hi and then he came out with a can of beer."  
  
"My dad doesn't drink Trunks, even when Go-han tried to sneak it on him. Why now, all of a sudden?" Trunks laughed a bit and looked at Go-ten.  
  
"Well I think you better tell him that, cause he finished off dads last bottle of scotch." Vegeta's mouth fell open.  
  
"THE WHOLE THING???" Trunks nodded. "NOO! I was saving that!" Vegeta sat down all disappointed. Bulma put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, there'll be others." He just looked at her and didn't respond. Go-ten hung his head, he seemed to be pretty upset. And with that and went to leave the room.   
  
"Go-ten sweety where are you going?"   
  
"Just outside for some air." He closed the door behind him.   
  
"So what are we going to do with Kakarott?" Bulma and Chi-Chi locked glares and both of them shrugged. "......"  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should let him rest for a while. He never drank before, and he just guzzled a whole bottle of scotch." Vegeta sighed. "I mean the first time Go-han drank, eight shots and he was pretty tipsy. But the whole bottle. Woah, he's gonna have one bitch of a hangover." They all laughed remembering how much of an ass Go-han was when he was drunk. "I'm a bit worried about Go-ten, should I go talk to him?"   
  
"Yes, your his best friend... I think he would talk to you rather than anyone else." With that Trunks stood up, and at that very second Goku woke up.  
  
"Wa th hell, wer am i?" His head tilted side to side. "Y do I got strps on mee?" He looked up at the bandaged Trunks, and squinted to see him. "Whas on yur fac?"  
  
"You burnt me with an energy ball Goku...you mean to tell me you don't remember?" Goku just stared at him...uh sorta.  
  
"No-I dnt, Ivuh ben slepin here fer--" He viewed the clock and squinted once again. "Howevr I'v ben slepin." Vegeta shook his head.   
  
"About 30 minutes."   
  
"WhA?" Goku didn't bother getting him to explain. He put his hand on his hands on his have then rubbed his head. "Why is my hed all spiny?" He closed his eyes and rolled over. "And I feel sick too." Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
  
"(He drank my last bottle!) Your drunk! That's what's wrong."  
  
"No, um not." And with that he just fell asleep. "ZZZzzz......ZZZzzz..."  
  
"Anyway, I think we should let him get some rest." Bulma motioned Vegeta and Chi-Chi to the door.  
  
Later on that day...  
  
Bulma decided to go and check on Goku, seeing as he's been asleep all day long. "Lets see how your doing--ah...what's this wet spot on the carpet? Looks like someone spilt a glass of water." She smiled as she checked his temperature, if he was too hot, too cold, if he was still breathing. (You know, Important stuff like that ^-^.) "Well you seem to be doing ok." Bulma went over to the other side of the room and started watering some of the plants, when Trunks and Go-ten came in. And Go-ten looked much better and he and Trunks seemed overwhelmingly pleased with themselves.  
  
"Mom, check out what we got." He showed her what he had in his bookbag.  
  
"Dragon balls!" She stared in at the little glowing balls.  
  
"Yeah! Me and Trunks found four of them." They nodded. Goku's eye's opened, and he listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Well if you two get them all you get to make two wishes to the eternal dragon you know that right?"   
  
"Uh-huh, if Goku's not better were going to use one of the wishes to make him better." Trunks smiled.  
  
"That's pretty bold of you to wish for that, you know he's going to get better right." Goku smiled wide, still not informing them that he was awake. "Well that's great I hope you find them all guys." Goku stirred and sat up in his bed, yawning loudly.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" He smiled again greeting everyone.  
  
"Hey dad, we found four of the seven dragonballs, were going to wish you back to health." Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Goku, did you spill water on the floor over there, the carpet's wet?" Goku leaned over the bad and examined the floor.  
  
"Oh no, I kinda' got sick on the floor. Luckily the maid didn't mind cleaning it up." He smiled cutely and blushed slightly.   
  
"Hehe, well I guess it was better than having a pint of scotch in you. I'm glad your feeling better dad." Goku nodded.  
  
"What are you going to use your other wish for?" Go-ten pointed to Trunks. "Oh...what happened to you Trunks?"  
  
"Oh...(He must not remember) Uh, I just got burnt that's all." Goku gave him a blank look. "I don't want to have a massive gaping scar on my face, so I'm gonna use the other wish to fix me up." He smiled at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah Trunks can't live without his beautiful face." They laughed and Trunks blushed.  
  
"Well I guess that's a pretty good reason, I hope you find all of them very soon." And with that Goku hopped out of the covers and onto the floor. "I feel a lot better now. I'd like to get something to eat." They all smiled and left the room and went down to the kitchen to get some food. Goku smiled and laughed slightly, and followed behind them. 


	4. There gone!

Chapter 4.  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning all relaxed and ready to go. Vegeta on the other hand was still asleep at 9 in the morning. "Hehe, well now to check on everyone." Bulma hopped out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. Down in the kitchen she saw Goku, Go-han Go-ten and Trunks at the table, they had already finished eating. She was surprised that they saved anything for her. "Thank you for saving me some." Her morning went pretty well, the chat at the table went accordingly and afterwards they all went their separate ways. Go-han went back to fixing up his papers, Go-ten and Trunks went off to find the last dragonball and Goku went back up to the first aid room so Bulma could run some tests on him to see how he was doing.  
  
"So, how is it healing?" Bulma examined the mark on his head where he was hit.   
  
"It's healing up nicely, you still have a concussion tho. I think you should stay here and not train for at least one more day." Goku smiled in agreement. Bulma was relieved that Goku hasn't gone and done anything like he did last time. She was still a bit worried about him tho. "Ok, now I have to do a scan on you to see if your scull was fractured."  
  
"Uh...Whats a scan mean?"  
  
"It means an X-ray, just except that it shows not only the bone, but also nerves. It will show me if you have brain damage too." She poked him in the head.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No, but I have to give you something before I can see your nerves. I need to inject some dye into you so they will show up on the scan." He nodded and followed Bulma out the door and down stairs to a strange metal room. She left Goku in the middle of the room looking around while she went over and grabbed a needle and filled it up with yellow dye. "Now here Goku, give me your arm." Goku turned around and seen Bulma coming towards him with a needle in her hand. Goku held out his arm while giving her a sparse smile. She inserted the needle into the main vein in the crease of his arm and evacuated the contents. "There and now, come over here and stand on this." She lead him up to a platform and stood him in the center of it. "...Your being awfully quiet, are you nervous?" He nodded and then shrugged once more giving her a deviant smile. She just gave him a look and smiled as she turned on the machine.  
  
Later on...  
  
Bulma was going over some of the x-rays she took of Goku when Go-han walked into the room. "Hey Bulma, how did the x-rays come out?" She showed him the one of his head. "......What am I suposta make of that now?" He smiled cutely at her and she laughed a bit.  
  
"Look at this white spot here...*Point* That shows a fracture. He fractured his scull." He looked a bit worried. "The funny thing is where he hit it, it was in the back on the opposite side where he hit his head when he was a baby. Another thing." She picked up the scan of his brain and pointed to the same part where the wound was. "Right here, how deep the puncture was, and where it was at, he shouldn't be able to walk right now, or for that matter even speak."  
  
"Woah...how did you get his nerves to show up?"  
  
"I injected dye into him, I thought you might have known that." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know how they get the nerves to show up. They use a needle and inject dye in through the blood stream." She looked up at him.  
  
"Then why did you ask me?" Go-han just stared at her.  
  
"You gave dad a needle?!" She nodded and her smile faded, thinking something was wrong with her doing that. "Dad's scared of needles."  
  
"What? I gave him it no problem." She gave him a very odd confused look.  
  
"That's pretty weird, cause dad is petrified of them." They just sat there confused. Goku came in and smiled.  
  
"Hey...what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Goku." He sighed in relief.  
  
"So how's my head?"  
  
"Good...uh...Goku....Can I ask you something?" He looked down at her sitting at the desk.  
  
"Sure...go ahead." Go-han waved his hands signaling her not to bother asking.  
  
"Oh...uuh, never mind, it's not important." And with that Goku smiled and left the room. She sighed, relived. "Go-han, why didn't you want me to ask him?"  
  
"No real reason, I just figured he forgot about his fear of needles. So I don't want to bring it up again."   
  
Outside the room...  
Goku leaned against the wall with a possessed look on his face just staring into blank space. He began breathing heavily and he clenched his fists as he looked around the hall for something. He made a slight growl under his breath as he made his way down the hallway to Bulma's laboratory where she was working and messed around on the desks looking for something still. He looked over at one of the tables and saw some mail, and with the mail was a letter opener. Goku went over to the table and picked up the rather sharp object. It was a silver letter opener with a solid handle made of gold. He smiled as he ran his thumb across the blade, it wasn't that sharp but the top was. Goku took his finger and pressed it on the top of the knife like object and a small drop of blood ran down the blade, he smiled happily snickering to himself as he left the lab room. He made his way back up to the room where Bulma and Go-han were talking. And entered the room with a completely fake smile on his face...and the blade hiding behind his back. "Hello."  
  
"Hey dad, we were just thinking about taking a shot over to master Roshie's, you want to come too?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great, I'll go out and get Go-ten and Trunks." Gohan turned around and went to leave the room when out of nowhere a knife flies past him, just missing the back of his head. "AH!" He shot around quickly to see his father staring him directly in the eye. He had an evil glint in his eyes, almost like he was made entirely cold.  
  
"Shit! I missed!!" He removed the dagger from the wall and aimed to through it directly at the back of Bulma's head, but Go-han grabbed his arm in attempt to stop him. It failed and the knife flew through the air.  
  
"BULMA DUCK!" She turned around and moved in enough time to just get nicked but the sharp armament.  
  
"AH!" It cut deeply across her cheek.  
  
"DAD WHAT THAT HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" Go-han yelled. Goku just stared at his son with complete and total anger and raised his hand and fired an energy ball directly at him. Go-han flew back against the wall and it smashed with the great force that Goku blasted him with. Goku at that moment was now gone. "Where....uh? Bulma." HE rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?" He saw the gash across her right cheek. "What the f*** is wrong with him?!...did that cut go through?" She looked at him an shook her head no. "I'm sorry but I have to go find him before he kills anyone." And with that Go-han rushed out the door and found a path of destruction leading down the hall. He followed it and it lead to the gravity room. Go-han pressed the intercom button. "Dad!" He pounded on the door. "Get out of there now!!!!"  
  
".......ha......I don't think so. I'm going to stay in here and train! Now get the hell away!" He backed up from the door with still that wicked grin on his face. "Hehehe...now, to turn this on." Goku went over to the control panel and pressed the on button. The gravity turned on to 450 times normal, he brushed this off. "Time to turn it up a little." Goku, ignoring his son yelling at him through the intercom turned the gravity up to 900. Goku flinched under the great pressure but soon got use to it. Go-han from the other side of the door could hear him training.   
  
"I guess I should leave him to wear himself out...maybe then we can find out what's wrong with him." He looked displeased, but backed off to go and check on Bulma. When he got back up to the room she was sitting at the table with tears rolling down her face and Vegeta was at her side, comforting her. Go-han walked over to them and told them what Goku was doing.  
  
"Good! I hope that bastard get's crushed in that intense gravity." Vegeta rubbed Bulma's shoulders. "What he did to her is no excuse."  
  
Two day's passed...  
  
"Go-han I'm getting really worried about your father, he's been training for two days straight, nonstop. He's going to really get hurt if he doesn't stop." Go-han nodded.  
  
"I know what to do..." He picked up the intercom to the gravity room. "Dad! If you don't stop this right now I'm going to cut off the air to the room." Bulma was shocked. Go-han opened a vid window to see his father. "And if you think I'm joking, you've got something else coming!" Goku just looked at him with a cold dagger stare.  
  
"You don't have the guts to do that." He laughed and went back to his training.   
  
"You leave me no choice." He closed the vid window and the intercom. "Bulma...shut it off." Bulma didn't say anything, she just reached for the switch and shut off the air vents. Go-han once again opened the intercom and told his father... " You have about three minutes of air in there...If you don't come out now, you will suffocate. It's your choice." Once more he closed the link and made his way down to the gravity room to wait and see if his father came out...and nothing. Four minutes passed and Bulma came down with Go-han.  
  
"He passed out...we can go in and get him." Go-han broke the door down and went over to his father who was laying unconscious in the middle of the floor. "Oh my..." Go-han picked up Goku and put him over his shoulder.  
  
"..." Bulma and Go-han walked Goku back up to the first aid room, once again. "I really wish I knew what was wrong with him." He laid him down on the bed and sat in one of the chairs with Bulma. Only a few minutes passed and Go-ten and Trunks came in.  
  
"OK people cheer up! We have acquired all seven dragonballs!" Go-han and Bulma's faces lit up with delight.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? Thats great! Now we can wish him back to normal!" Go-han patted his little brother on the shoulder. "Great job, I think we should go call everyone over so they can see the dragon too. You think?" They all nodded. Go-ten laid down the bookbag with the balls in it and looked for his cell phone.  
  
"I'll call Krillin." Goten searched around for it. "...um, Trunks, you see where I put me cell phone at?" Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Check the bag." Goten laid the bag down then opened the front part of the bookbag and sure enough. He smiled as he turned on the phone stood up and dialed Krillin's number...and he got static.  
  
"I can't hear a thing, I'm going out on the balcony." Go-ten left the room and crossed the hall into another room the rest of them followed. They all sat down and had some lemonade and talked about Go-ten and Turnks wishes. "Yeah, Trunks can't live without his looks, so we decided to fix him up." They laughed and Trunks blushed.  
  
"Yeah, and were wishing your dad back to normal too right?" Go-ten nodded and smiled then the mood was spoiled by a very loud explosion. "AHH!"  
  
"What the hell was that?...I'll go check it out." And with that Go-han rushed into the house and seen what had happened. "[oh no] GUYS! COME HERE!!" HE yelled back to the rest of them, they came rushing back to the first aid room. They went in and examined the room  
  
Goku was gone...  
And so were the dragonballs. 


	5. Re enter the evil warior

Chapter 5.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?! Leaving the dragonballs there like that. Now there's no telling what he's going to do." Go-ten clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Go-ten don't worry, you had no way of telling he was going to do that." Go-han comforted his younger brother. Bulma just looked in horror, she couldn't imagine the stuff that Goku could wish for. She fell to her knees in fear.   
  
"What if he wishes for imortality guys?" A deadly silence fell over the Z fighters. "I mean...oh no." Vegeta came rushing into the room to also be shocked by the sight that lay before him.  
  
"...Did Kakarott do this?!" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Dad, he also has the dragonballs. Me and Go-ten worked so hard to get." Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" And he also imagined what he would do if he got imortality. "We have to go and catch him!" Go-han shook his head.  
  
"It's no use, the blast was fired from the outside. There's no telling how far he was away when he shot it, he's probably miles away by now. That's not even mentioning the instant transmission. " They hung their heads in defeat. Vegeta looked sternly at the gaping chunk that had been taken out of the wall.  
  
"NO!" They looked up at him. "Why in the world are you accepting defeat this easily?!" They were shocked at Vegeta saying this. The Vegeta they knew wouldn't have tried to help them back up. "Come on, we've pulled through tougher stuff than this before. And you call yourselves warriors? Your all being a bunch of pushovers." Everyone brightened up a bit. "So what if he has the dragonballs, we should be able to track his energy, I say we should go and catch up with him and if we don't, at least say we tried to stop him." Each of them looked around at one another they nodded in agreement. And in a flash Vegeta took off out the hole and looked around...he saw a trail of dust that just settled when Goku took off and followed it. "This way, come on." And the rest of the Z fighters took after Vegeta following close behind. Bulma ran over to chasm in the wall and waved goodbye.  
  
"Good luck!" She paused for a second to ponder what just happened. "Vegeta...giving a pep talk...now I've seen everything." She smiled, then thought a bit more. "(Him and Goku have completely switched personalities...Goku was nice and now he's mean...and Vegeta was mean and now he nice....gosh, that's weird.)" She shrugged it off and walked out of the room to go and get a broom...thinking it was going to help clean up the mess.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Goku was flying along triumphantly doing loops in the air and spinning around and laughing malicious laughter. "There mine HAHA! Mine all mine....*Thinks* I'm acting like an idiot...hmm, now what am I going to wish for." Goku stopped and thought for a moment. "Well let me see, if I'm going to be an evil supreme ruler,   
I'm going to need an apprentice. Well there's no use for me to bring one of these half breed losers over to my side, I'm goin-- hey wait. Maybe I don't have to convert someone to my side. This is perfect! Why didn't I think of this before? I have to wish him back tho...hmm...now, where am I going to summon this oversized snake?" Goku looked around for a suitable place to summon Shen-Long. "That looks like a good enough place as any." He flew down and landed on a small grassy patch surrounded by high cliffs. "Nice...seeing as how there never going to know where I am, I think I'm going to take a break." Goku leaned up against a rock sticking up out of the ground and slid down and sat on the ground. He rested his back up against the rock smiled sinisterly and went to sleep.   
  
Hours passed and the Z fighters found no sign of Goku anywhere. "This is all my fault."  
  
"Well don't worry, It's not your fault, I said already you didn't know dad was going to go all psycho. Lets just wait until the others get back...cheer up bro, we all know it's not your fault. Even Vegeta thinks so, he's changed a lot since dad went nuts." He looked at his brother all upset. "Go-ten lighten up, were going to find dad and change him back to normal. Just you wait." Go-ten looked up and smiled at his bigger brother.  
  
"Thanks Go-han." He smiled at him and nodded his head. In a minute the rest of the Z fighters showed up. "Any sign of dad." They shook their heads. "Oh......"  
  
"I don't think he summoned the dragon yet." Everyone looked up at Vegeta. "Doesn't the sky turn black with clouds and lots of lightning flash?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And have you seen any clouds in the sky at all today?" Everyone looked up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well we still have a chance then. A very slim one, but it's there." Then as if by a cruel coincidence the sky all of a sudden turned black as pitch and lightning danced through the clouds. The seas tore up against the land below them and an overwhelming power could be felt through their whole bodies. "Well speak of the devil...dammit, were too late." They all around to see if the dragon was in sight. And sure enough way way off in the distance a very small shape of a dragon could be made out in the distance. "There!" And they took after it as fast as they could.   
  
At the dragon a minute or so later...  
  
"And for my second wish, I want him to be as strong as me." The dragon's eyes lit up and...  
  
"Your wish is granted!" The dragon bellowed a loud roar and a beam of light appeared around the new warrior and powered him up to Goku's full strength. "Now...goodbye" A flash of light and an amazing light show of flashes and the dragon was gone and the dragonballs flew off in seven different directions for another two years.  
  
"How do you feel?" The warrior shook his head in agreement. "Good, now what do you say we get rid of this dirt ball and go and rule the universe together?" Once again he shook his head yes. "Great, now all we have to do is get rid of the worthless beings here and then were gone." Just then the rest of the Z fighters landed and Goku walked over to 'Greet them'. "Well well well, how nice of you to join me. I see you've noticed that I have already summoned the dragon and made my two wishes." He smiled menacingly. "You like to see what I wished for, don't you?" They all glared at him.  
  
"Kakarott, you bastard! You wished for imortality, didn't you?" Goku shook his head.  
  
"Tisk tisk Vegeta. Why would I do something like that? I don't want to fight forever." And with that he made a hand signal and the mystery warrior stepped forward. "I'm sure that some of you met him, and I'm sure none of you liked him. But he didn't like you either. Let me introduce him once again incase any of you forgot. I would like you to meet..."He stepped completely into the light so you so now could see his entire face.   
"...my big brother...Raditz." 


	6. Death to the fighters! The race to the o...

Chapter 6  
  
Raditz walked over to the z-fighters and eyed them closely. "Now which one should I do away with first? You or maybe you." Kakarott twitched.  
  
"It doesn't matter who you kill first, just get it over with! We've got better things to do." Raditz nodded as he zoomed in on Gohan. He walked up to him and got right in his face. Gohan stood there, frozen in fear.  
  
"I remember you, yes, your Kakarott's son, the one I kidnapped long ago." He grabbed the half Saiyan by the scruff of the neck. "And I still don't like you, you injured me then, so I think it's time for a little pay back." With his other hand he clasped Gohan by the throat and slowly tightened his grip. "How do you like being hurt."   
  
"You--~~ won't get away-- with this~~."Gohan feebly tried to power up but that idea was cut short by a hard blow to his rib cage. So there was Gohan, hanging two feet off the ground grasping at his uncle's arm trying to make him let go and gasping for air. No one else could do anything but stand there and watch in horror as Goku's son was slowly slipping from consciousness. Only a few seconds passed and then Gohan fell limp in the grip of the enhanced Saiyan. Raditz released his grip and Gohan fell to the ground. Raditz snickered as he blasted poor Gohan into nothingness. Kakarott laughed.  
  
"Hurry up, I haven't got all night!" He nodded and with that began to do the same thing with all the other z-fighters. A couple protested, and tried to convince Kakarott that this was wrong...but he didn't care. Now only Goten and Vegeta were left. Raditz held his hand up to Goten's face and powered up an energy ball. Goten concentrated on the ball, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. His sight didn't wander from the assaulting Saiyan. Raditz let go of the beam and in an instance there was not even the slightest trace of Goten anywhere. Vegeta looked on in horror.  
  
"Your...."  
  
"I'm what? You've always been the better fighter I've known, It's high time that you gave someone else a shot at the top." He raised his fist to pound Vegeta, but was stopped short by Kakarott's grip. "What?" He grinned iniquitously.  
  
"Let me do it." Raditz just nodded and backed away. "Now." Kakarott stood directly in front of Vegeta , his height made him seem to almost tower over the Saiyan prince. He gave Vegeta a look of sheer death, Vegeta knew he was going to die, he could feel it. Kakarott pushed his shoulder lightly, as he touched him, even slightly, he could feel the massive amounts of energy that the full blooded Saiyan was emitting. To think that a low class solider could possess so much unbearable strength. A prince of an extinct race was about to die at common hands, and that was those of his rival.   
  
(A/N- Really sorry for the sudden change of writing style, but in my class we've been reading Shakespear and well you see...It's rubbed off on me, it's inspirational!^-^.)  
  
Vegeta could feel his life drawing to a close. He knees buckled underneath him as he tried to back away. Every muscle in his body tensed as he feebly tried to push his power up, but to no avail. With the force that Kakarott was pushing out was enough to make SSJ4 seem like child's play. Step by step, inch by tormenting inch he got closer the same time he was baking away. "What's wrong Vegeta?" Kakarott's voice almost rushed through him like a cold wind as he made tight fists. "Your not scared of me...are you?" An evil grin spread across his face as he ever so slowly crept toward the apprehensive Vegeta. And as if like a lightening strike, Kakarott lunged a solid bone crushing fist straight to his face. He flew backwards and crashed into a nearby rock. "Did I hurt you?" Another loathsome expression came over his face as he watched the other Saiyan stumble to his feet. Their was blood pouring down out of his mouth and nose, it had been broken due to the massive blow it received. "Guess I did." He gestured a bit as he made his way over to Vegeta, slowly. "You know what...I'm getting tired of looking at you. So I'm going to make this quick." With that he speeded towards Vegeta at a blinding pace. Kakarott lined up his fist and plunged it right into Vegeta's stomach. For a second there was pure silence, Raditz starred at what his younger brother had just done. And like his a smile crept across his face. Vegeta let out a small sound and then fell forward onto Kakarott's fist even more. The pain shot through him, the fiery sole of a Saiyan prince the burned in his heart was flickering and slowly dying. The iron will of Vegeta was no more, he had been reduced to nothing. The blood poured from his stomach and coated the oppressors hand. It wasn't the fact of being beaten that got to Vegeta, if was the fact that he was killed in cold blood, at the merciless hands of an almost like being with no remorse. With no honour and no shame. Kakarott pulled his fist from the fallen Saiyan prince and he fell limp to the ground, all he could do was laugh, laugh at his former beaten friend. He had been thrashed, and in the worst possible way.  
  
"You've-- become...what you hated. ~- Your~~just as bad..-- as I was.." With that Vegeta dropped to the ground. Kakarott smiled ruthfully as he ran his tongue across his knuckles, licking the red lineage. He walked away contented that his work was done. A cold breeze blew by, the world's greatest fighters had been destroyed in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Now that that's done, let's get something to eat, then we can find our way off this dirt ball." Raditz nodded and so they flew off to Cap. Cor.  
  
At Capsule Cor...  
  
Goten rushed into Bulma's lab and quickly grabbed her and the dragon radar and flew into the space ship outside. It all happened so quickly that Bulma didn't get to put in a word, for that matter, she didn't even know what in the world was going on.  
  
"GOTEN! What the hell are you doing." She smacked Goten on the shoulder. He whipped around and grasped her arms tightly. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry Bulma, but you have to get this thing open, we have to get as far away from here as possible." She stared blankly at him for a second. He gritted his teeth. "BULMA WE NEED TO GO NOW!" She agreed and pushed a few buttons on the control panel of Capsule IV, the door hissed and opened. Goten hurried her into the ship and manually closed the door himself. "Quick, punch in the coordinates for new Namek."  
  
"Goten, what in the world happened? Where is everyone else." She asked him inquisitively as she pressed some more buttons. The ship beeped and blipped as the engines roared to a start. The lights came on and the capsule hoovered and like a beam of light took off in to the night sky. Bulma saw Goten sitting by the window, his knees were up and his arms were wrapped around them. He had his head down and he seemed to be fear stricken. "Goten...what happened out there?" He looked up at her there were almost tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"There all dead." Bulma seemed horrified.  
  
"All of them?!" Goten nodded. "What about Vegeta?" Once more he nodded. "Who killed everyone else? Why are you still alive? Was the dragon summoned?" He shook off her barrage of questions.  
  
"Would you slow down! For starters, everyone is gone, even Vegeta. HE was killed right after me, I felt his power signal fate all of one minute ago. Yes the dragon was summoned...my dad made the wishes..." Bulma starred with anticipation. "...He wished some guy named Raditz back and made him as strong as dad was."  
  
"RADITZ!"  
  
"Yes, who is he...I didn't catch that part." Bulma was crying, her son had been killed along with her husband.  
  
"He's your uncil...Goku's older brother." Goten's eyes widened.  
  
"Dad has a brother?! Woah..." He hung his head. "That doesn't matter, all that does is that we get to Namek and wish dad back to normal...then we can wish some of the other's back as well...I'm just hoping he doesn't go to new Namek after us. Then that would mess up the whole plan." Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and came over behind Goten and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Were going to be alright won't we?" He turned around and returned the hug reassuring her.  
  
"We'll be ok, don't you worry. I just hope my plan works."  
  
Back in front of Cap Cor...  
  
"Well now that were done eating what do we do now?" Raditz stretched as he threw an old bone over his shoulder.  
  
"I've never eaten anything raw before...won't make me sick., will it?" Raditz shook his head.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Saiyan's were built to eat meat any which way." They laughed as they approached the frond door, Kakarott knocked at the front door.  
  
"Hello. *knock knock knock* You home Bulma?.........Nope." With that he booted the door in and welcomed himself into their house. "Guess she's out...Now let me think." Raditz examined his surroundings, then returned his attention to Kakarott.  
  
"Kakarott, how come you only wished me back?" He looked up at his older brother. "I mean, couldn't you have wished more of us back to life." Kakarott smiled his usual cute little smile, even though he wasn't good any more, his gestures still looked the same.  
  
"To tell you the truth, doing that never crossed my mind." Raditz shook his head.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, what are we going to do now?" Kakarott thought for a second.  
  
"I know what we can do. We can go to new Namek and wish Nappa back."  
  
"Great idea brother...one problem though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How do we get there?" Kakarott stood up tall and raised one finger.  
  
"Instant translocation." He paused and stared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can teleport us there."  
  
"Great let's go."   
  
"Right, now all I have to do is sense where it is and then were all set." Raditz stared on with anticipation as his younger sibling placed two of his fingers and concentrated deeply. "Got it. Now just stand still." He nodded as Kakarott placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and they disappeared, they were gone to new Namek.  
  
They are on their way to New Namek just as Kakarott's son and Bulma were. Who's going to make it there first? Who will get to make the three wishes? How is the rest of this seemingly pointless dead end scenario going to play out?   
  
A/N- Hey people don't worry, this plot is far from pointless. As you have probably noticed, I am quite fond of plot twists and cliffhangers. I don't want to give away the ending, so for my ending statement, let me say, it doesn't end at Namek...some other place far away. I'm guessing were about four to five chapters away from the end. You never know I might get more good idea's if I et lots of reviews...oh say 25. I might post more after that...and once more I apologize for the late post. But look at the bright side, I'm all moved into my new house^-^. I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET YET!!! So I have to post at school. Thanks for sticking with me, later =D. And if your wondering this takes place in GT, not too sure of anyone's age, but Imade Goten 21. If that haelps any. 


	7. Three faces of death

Chapter 7.   
  
The space ship containing Bulma and Goten zipped along through space. The two waited  
patiently as the stars whipped by. The new planet Namek was less than and hour away.  
Goten pounded his fist on the table. His teeth gritted as he grumbled to himself. Warily  
Bulma came over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry,  
it'll be ok." He sighed as he looked down to the floor.   
  
"I hope your right. I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing." Bulma took a  
glass of water from the counter and placed it on the table in front of him.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Goten shrugged as he took a drink of the spring water.  
Placing the glass back on the table he stood up and looked out the window. He saw  
nothing but an endless void of nothing, besides the stars there was nothing to be seen for  
as far as the eye could see.   
  
"I don't know, but I don't think this is going to work." Bulma smiled warmly.   
  
"All we have to do is wish your father back to normal and--" Goten cut her off.   
  
"What if he destroys the earth while were gone though?" She shook of his interruption.   
  
"We just wish the earth back, the your father back to normal, and then Dendey. After that  
we just wait for a while on Namek till we can make another wish with our dragon balls  
and then we go back to earth and wish everybody else back. It'll all be fine, don't worry."  
Goten stared blankly at her for a few seconds, he blinked in amazement.   
  
"You have this all planed out...I like planning ahead of time but that's...woah." They  
laughed. The time still passed slowly as Bulma prepared dinner for the two of them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Meanwhile, on Namek.....   
  
Kakarott and Raditz arrived on the planet Namek seconds later. They examined their  
surroundings. "So this is Namek huh...dirt ball. How long do we have to stay here for  
anyway?" Kakarott smiled.   
  
"Long enough to get the dragonballs, make our wishes and kill everything in sight." They  
laughed and flew off into the distance. Only a few minutes passed when Kakarott stopped  
in mid flight. He looked back at his older brother and pointed down to the ground. "They  
don't know you, so stay here, I'll get the ball and then I'll be back."   
  
"Then we'll blow the place up right?" He shook his finger in Raditz's face.   
  
"Not so fast brother. We can't lose their trust just yet. When we get all the balls and then  
make our wish THEN we can destroy everything. Just be patient." Raditz cracked his  
knuckles and clenched his teeth tightly. "Sit tight for now."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In other world...   
  
Vegeta pounded his fist down on the table. Not only had his life been taken but also his  
pride and dignity. "What in the hell possessed him to do such a thing!" He grinded his  
teeth together as he paced back and forth. Gohan, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo stared at the  
disgruntled Saiyan. "If I could just get my hands on him I would just...Ahhh!" He sat  
down in the nearby chair and stared at the floor, his ever present frown was more  
distinguishable. He bit down on his bottom lip in hopes not to blow everything up.  
  
"I know the predicament looks bad, but getting angry won't help any." Gohan oh so  
bluntly pointed out. He stood up and went over to the window. "We have to keep a cool  
head with the situation at hand. We've been in tight spots before and with some  
miraculous stroke of luck we've pulled through." Vegeta stomped over to where the half  
blooded Saiyan was standing and got in his face.   
  
"In case you haven't noticed every time we've gotten through something like this, we've  
always had someone in the other world to hold everything off till we figured a way to fix  
things."  
  
"If you didn't pick up on this yet, let me point it out." He grabbed Gohan by the scruff of  
the neck. "WE DON'T HAVE ANYONE LEFT!" Gohan smiled. "Huh? What is so  
funny?" Gohan gently moved Vegeta's opposing hand and shook a finger in his face.   
  
"That's where your wrong Vegeta, we do have someone on the other side who can help  
us." Everyone stared on with anticipation. "We have Goten!" Trunks looked over to him.   
  
"Goten's still alive?" Gohan nodded. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Do you see him here? No, that means somehow he managed to get away, my guess is  
instant transmission. Seeing as how he's the only one left he could hold everything  
together till we get back." Vegeta smacked his hand in the middle of his forehead.   
  
"We're doomed. That boy is too engulfed in juggling dates to train. How in the world do  
you expect him to hold off Kakarott?!" Gohan sighed.   
  
"He's the best chance we have right now, in a situation like this we need to take what we  
can get." Piccolo stood up. "Hey, I have an idea." They looked over to him. Piccolo  
grinned. "Why don't you guys just ask King Yamma to let you go back to fight. He let  
you guys before, why not again?" Gohan smiled slightly.   
  
"That's a great idea Piccolo, except for the fact that this is the time of the century that  
King Yamma takes a vacation, he won't be expected back for another month." His smile  
faded and he sat back down. "That would have been a great idea though." Gohan jumped  
up onto the window ledge and sat down. A warm breeze blew through the window, just  
then the door opened and King Kai walked through.   
  
"Hello everyone." He walked through the room, he scanned through the area. "How come  
you guys look so down...that doesn't matter, what matter is that I have something that  
could cheer you up." They all looked at the Kai.   
  
"Really, what?" King Kai smiled wide as he held up a glass ball. "Ok...what's that  
suppose to do?" Gohan walked over to him, Kai threw him the ball. "Ah!" The ball  
bounced around in his hands, and Gohan, not being the most graceful of people, dropped  
the glass ball. As the ball hit the floor it exploded in a small cloud of blue smoke. "Oops."  
The smoke cleared and what appeared from the dust was a tall girl with light pink hair,  
big orange eyes, dragon wings, a tail and a figure to boot. She stood Gohan up and dusted  
him off.   
  
"Hello." She smiled cutely. Her teeth were glossy and white and on either side a semi  
long fang that ended at her bottom lip with a sharp point at the end. "I'm Timate, I'm here  
to help you. Sorry about the smoke, what can I say I like to make an entrance." Everyone  
just starred at the little dragon girl.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta demanded. "How in the world is that suppose to help us, I  
don't think--" The girl held out her hand and covered his mouth tightly.  
  
"That's just the problem...you don't think." She removed her hand form his mouth, for  
some strange reason Vegeta said nothing more. "Let me explain to you what I am and  
what I'm going to do." She jumped over to the center of the room, gave a twirl and pulled  
a long silver staff from her back strap. It had a short but quite sharp blade on the end and  
it was encrusted with ruby's and sapphires. "If you haven't figured it out yet I am a  
Dragoon." Timate had on a light blue skirt and long sleeved shirt. The trim of the outfit  
was all gold. She also had on black knee high boots with a thick high heel. "And if you  
don't know, Dragoons have the ability to enter peoples minds."   
"So?" Vegeta questioned, he didn't sound too impressed. "That's no big deal, the Kai has  
that ability as well--." Timate raised the staff to his face.  
  
"There's one thing that I have the ability to do that he doesn't. I can go into their dreams  
and alter there thought's, actions and ability to self control." Trunks laughed slightly.   
  
"So in other words, you can screw with people's thoughts and make them go insane?"  
She nodded. "Sounds good to me...but how is this going to fix Goku?"  
  
"Tell me exactly what's wrong and then I'll tell you exactly what I'll do."   
  
Gohan sat the young dragon girl down and explained in great detail exactly what  
happened. "Well now...that is quite odd." He nodded. "But I believe I can help you."  
  
"You can, that's great!" Then he stopped for a second. "Your not going to say 'I can help  
you....BUT--' are you." She shook her head. "Good, that seems to happen to us a lot. Now  
what' your great plan?" Timate sat down on one of the chairs, crossed her legs and  
signaled everyone to gather around.  
  
"It's simple. Your father got hit in the head and then he started to go crazy like right?  
Well if I can go into his mind I could possibly bring up thoughts of his past and destroy  
the ones that have evil intentions." Gohan's face brightened up. "If al goes according I  
could possibly change him back to the way he was by making him forget all the bad  
thing's he wants to do."  
  
"You can do that?" Timate nodded. "That's great! When can you start?"  
  
"Tonight...when he goes to sleep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on planet Namek...  
  
"Thank you very much." Kakarott smiled as he flew off with the sixth dragon ball. "Hehe,  
one more left." He met up with Raditz who was waiting by the side of a cliff with the  
other five balls. Kakarott laid the big dragonball down with the others. "Now that makes  
six, one more left. Now all I have to do is locate the last village and then were off."  
Raditz smiled.  
  
"Don't need to worry about that little brother." Kakarott looked up at his older sibling.  
"I've already found it. I've picked up your ability to sense powers."  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"I just watched how you did it and then figured it out from there." Kakarott smiled.  
  
"That's great, so where is it?" Raditz pointed off in a direction.  
  
"It's a small village, and there's not too many people there, but still, it must be where the  
dragon ball is. It's the only village that I can find." With that they flew off. Less that a  
minute later Kakarott landed in the village while Raditz waited off in the distance.   
  
Kakarott made some kind of fake chit-chat with the locals, they gave him the dragonball  
and one of the villagers to tell the dragon the wishes. They flew off to where the  
dragonballs were waiting. He placed the seventh and final ball down with the others. The  
Namek spoke a bunch of words that made no sense to Kakarott. The sky went black and  
electricity danced around the sky. The balls flashed a bright yellow and a large beam of  
light shot up from them. When the light died down what was left in it's place was a  
massive muscular looking dragon. His dark ruby eyes glistened in the lightning show as  
he bellowed his words.  
  
"You have three wishes, ask them now and they shall be granted."  
  
"Alright Goku, what are your wishes?" The villager looked back and smiled. Kakarott  
looked up at the dragon in awe.  
  
"Uh...Oh right. My first wish is to revive the Saiyan Nappa, who was killed on Earth."  
The Namek nodded. Once more he spoke in his native language to the dragon. The  
dragon's eyes lit up and glowed a bright red.  
  
"Your first wish is granted."  
  
"Now for my second wish I want to make him as strong as I am." The Namek once more  
looked back at him and gave an odd stare, but as he heard about Goku he wasn't about to  
question his decision. With that he gave the second wish to the beast, and as before his  
eyes lit up.  
  
"Your second wish is fulfilled. Now give me your third and final wish." Kakarott stood  
there and thought for a minute just then Raditz contacted him through thought.   
  
""Tell him to send us to Freeza's space station."" Kakarott nodded.  
  
"My last wish is to be sent to Freeza's space station with Raditz and Nappa in one hour."  
The Villager turned quickly and stared at Kakarott.  
  
"Why in the world do you want to go there?!" He seemed shocked. Kakarott smiled.  
  
"I've just got some business to attend to, that's all. I know Freeza's dead, but I need to go  
up there." The Namek sighed in relief.  
  
"One last question...Why one hour?" Once again Kakarott pasted on a fake convincing  
smile.  
  
"I just want to look around is all...I haven't been here in a while, so I figured I'd check the  
place out." the Namek smiled warmly as he again proceeded to give the third and final  
with to the dragon. And as before his eyes lit up.  
  
"Your final wish has been granted. I bid you fairwell." With that lightning surrounded the  
dragon and flashed wildly and in a brilliant show the dragon disappeared and the balls  
flew off in seven different directions for two Namekian years.  
  
"There you are Goku." He smile, content that his job had been completed.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." The Namek looked back at the Saiyan a bit confused.  
  
"I thought you said you were staying." Kakarott's smile faded and turned into a wicked  
evil grin.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere...you are." The villager had no time to respond to any of it.  
Kakarott raised his hand to the green one and blasted him into nothingness. "See ya'." He  
laughed maniacally as Raditz came over and landed beside him. "Now we can blow it  
up." They both grinned evilly and flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on earth......  
  
Nappa observed his surroundings in complete wonderment. He had been dead for  
numerous years, but now he was back in the place he was killed. "What the hell is this?"  
He turned from side to side looking at where he was. He was dead for so long, how could  
he be alive again? "This is weird." At that moment he heard a voice in his head.  
  
""Can you hear me Nappa?"" He looked around for who was talking.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
""Calm down Nappa, it's me, Raditz."" He calmed down a bit.  
  
"What's going on here, I thought I was dead."  
  
""You were, but you've been wished back to life by the dragonballs."" His mouth dropped  
open. ""Not only that, but you now have the ability to turn into a super Saiyan."" He  
stuttered slightly.  
  
"but-- I -- uh.."  
  
""Don't ask questions, just listen."" Nappa stood there silently. ""Along with all this,  
Kakarott is here with me, were going to go back to Freeza's ship and taking over. You  
will be automatically be teleported there in one hour and we will explain everything. For  
now you can just destroy everything in sight. See you in one hour."" Raditz cut off the  
link and once more Nappa was left standing there.  
  
"Well...I guess I should get to work. I mean how often does someone get wished back to  
life?" He powered up, flames of energy encircled him. His hair, what little he had, flared  
yellow and his eyes turned a bright green. "Now thins is sweet." He took to the air  
powering up the whole way. "SAY GOOD BYE EARTH!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Now how's that for a plot twist? Bet ya didn't see that one coming, did ya, huh? I  
told you I like plot twists. I mean, in the show everyone would have been to Namek and  
they would have gotten hold of one of the dragon balls and hid it till someone did  
something to stop Goku and make everything good again. Oh no...I don't like me stories  
to be predictable. what do you people think is going to happen now? come on  
guess.....YOU WILL NEVER GUESS!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA *Cough cough...*  
Ahem. One thing I gotta do, is put more hentai in here....yes...that seems like a good  
idea...yes quite....rape maybe....yes that's good....yeah rape....Hehe, Man I'm evil! you  
must know who it's going to be......you must, yes Goku is going to lash out at a random  
person...no it's not Yaoi.. Ok. I'm giving away my idea's. I'm going to shut up now.   
  
Read and review please...the more reviews I get to more I post.  
  
REVIEW  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	8. Thirst for a cure

Author's note :   
  
Ok people, I've changed my mind on the rape thing, it just doesn't fit with what I planned to write. I do on the other hand plan to have a real graphic bloody gory scene in here somewhere around the end. I know I haven't updated in months upon months but hey, since then I've been in English 12 and my writing skill have improved somewhat....I know you people don't know me on a personal level but I have to point out that....I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE! You could probably care less, but I love to get it out there. Anyway, I apologize for the LATE update, but I hope you enjoy the chapter none the less. By the way, I plan to move my stuff, you see, my e-mail got messed up and I forgot my password to in so I changed my fanfiction pen name to something else so I hope you will update everything. My new pen name will be Eve Nightingale. My e-mail is...  
  
Saphire_Nightingale@yahoo.com  
  
-Kurisukinu Samiena (AKA-Eve Nightingale)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Goten paused from his meal and looked out the window into the direction that the approaching planet was going to appear in soon. He squinted his eyes and pressed his hands up against the glass and peered through the darkness. The malignant void of stars race by as his senses bestowed upon him an ill omen. "This isn't good." Bulma looked up from her game of solitaire as she eyed the half saiyan-jin.  
  
"What's wrong Goten?" She rose and walked over to where the young man was standing. She glanced over his shoulder out into space, she looked at his face, to her, seemed distant and distressed. "What is it, is the planet not there?"  
  
"No, it's not that." He sighed, and lowered his stare to the bottom of the bubbled out window. His reflection stared back at him, distorted and upside-down. "I don't think it's going to work. I can feel a presence...I think their there already." Bulma gasped and rested her hand on his shoulder. "He used instant transmission and went to the planet before us...I just know it."  
  
"No, then this trip was for nothing!?" Tears welled up in her eyes then streamed down her face as she fell to her knees. "No...no...no...NO! It can't be true!!!" Goten looked back at her then kneeled back next to her and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Bulma. Don't worry, we'll find a way." She shivered in his arms.  
  
"How Goten!? Everyone besides myself and you are dead! How can this work?" He closed his eyes and thought.  
  
"I don't know. But we've always found a way before, we can find one again...we may as well go back to earth...I can feel the life force on Namek depleting as we speak. I can sense that he brought Raditz too." He stood back up and glanced out the window at the green planet Namek in all it spotted glory. It was spotted with the residue of energy blasts. "There's no sense to go there now, we'll die if we set foot on the planet." They watched as another blast went off and shone brightly even through the depths of space. "Their too busy to notice us, I suggest we turn around now before they decide to take e a break." Bulma nodded, whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She made her way over to the controls, punched in a few coordinates and numbers. The space ship buckled and stopped, then with a whir and a buzz turned around and headed back to earth at full speed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On earth....................  
  
"WOOOOoooh!" Napa zipped along over the thousands of innocent people and gave a loop. Two rather intimidating energy power balls formed on his hands; he twirled and rapid fired on the city completely leveling the place. The entire city lit up A few of the bystanders were left alive and unharmed. Napa gritted his teeth and smiled wickedly as he flew to where the miniscule power levels were at. Napa landed to survey the area, just when he did this he was confronted by some guy who looked like he had been put through the ringer a few times. He seemed to be only in his early twenties. His arm looked pretty much broken, as was his nose and he was battered head to foot. He was apparently in one of the many blasts.  
  
"Man, you gotta help me, this crazy guy came and blew the place sky high--" The guy paused and looked up to the towering saiyan-jin the doubled back and cowered as he fell to the ground. "You! Ahh!" The cruel beast raised his hand to the beaten young man and powered up then blasted him into nothingness.  
  
"One hundred thousand down, a few million left to go." He smiled minimally and took off to the next city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour past by slowly. The air on Namek and Earth was drenched with the metallic taste of blood and soot. The buildings crumbled and cracked as they burned and fell over. The killers of the planet had teleported to another place, Freeza's old space station, only to be greeted by an army of unsuspecting fighters. The beings from various different planets watched on as the three new powerful fighters emerged from a whips of thin air. A few questioned who they were, but were either not replayed or answered with an energy blast in the head. Kakarotte examined the halls as he passed with his older brother and the Saiyan Napa.  
  
"So this is where Freeza lived...what a dump." Raditz grinned and looked down and over to his younger brother.  
  
"This is the main hall entrance to the palace, this is where anyone can go, Freeza live in much more extravagant living quarters than this." The pain had looked like it had never received a fresh coat in a decade and it was chipping all over the place. The floors were filthy and the air smelled stale, like the place never once felt fresh air. Raditz continued. "Freeza wasn't much of a clean freak, he spent most of his time in him private spaceship, he never bothered with the locals."  
  
"Is that so." Kakarotte questioned. "Have you ever been in his ship before?" Raditz shook his head.  
  
"I have," Napa Interbeamed; they gave him a glance. "Not much to look at but still nice none the less. The only good part about that place I found was the wine cellar. That nut case had every kind of liquor imaginable. Raditz grinned. "Yeah, like I didn''t sneak a few while that lizard wasn't looking.  
  
"I've never been before, wish I had though." They laughed as they approached the main entrance to the palace. The door was guarded by two rather ominous looking guards. They had rather small heads with no neck, their skin was scaly and brown. They were wearing the classic Saiyan style uniform.   
  
"What is that...what do you want." The guard on the right bellowed. "You have no business here, be gone." The guard sounded as if he were an over grown frog. "Away with you."  
  
"I don't think so." Kakarotte placed his hand in the creature's stomach; literally, in his stomach, Kakarotte punched a hole clear through the other side. The guard on the left stood in awe, his jaw fell open and he stumbled and stuttered for words.  
  
"I uh--ah--mm-....Go right ahead." He bowed his head then briskly opened the door. The three Saiyan's walked past. Raditz paused and looked over his shoulder and spoke to the beast.  
  
"Don't even think of calling security, if you do, you'll be the first one I kill." The guard promptly nodded.  
  
"I would never..." He thought to himself. 'I had no plan to, maybe these guy's can kill Kooler.' The guard saluted and spoke coarsely. "If you follow this main corridor and then turn right, the stairs at the end of the hall will lead you straight to Kooler in the thrown room." The three Saiyan's turned and eyed the saluting guard. They smiled then face in the direction they were initially going in then continue to walk. The frog like guard smiled and spoke quietly to himself. "Good luck, you'll need it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the thrown room...  
  
"That is preposterous! What do you mean the guard just let them in?! I don't wish to be disturbed!" Kooler contorted and he flicked his cape back over his shoulder. "I want them dead before they get here." Kooler grabbed his bodyguard by the scruff of the neck and placed his face and inch or so away from his. "Do I make myself clear." With that he dropped the lackey and he fell the ground and choked for air.   
  
"But sir, the guards are shooting at the with all they have, were not even making a dent, and two of them are reported to be Saiyan's. The third had no tail, but he resembled the other two so were unsure. Sir, if they are Saiyans, I not sure that even you yourself could beat them." Kooler whipped around and looked into the servant's eyes.  
  
"What!?" He approached the sniveling little guard, an ominous grin spread about his face. An evil look, as if he were plotting. "Hmm...this could prove useful..." He though to himself for a second. "My brother couldn't control the Saiyans with power...maybe I could control them with reasoning and even..." Just then the three blasted their way through the door and destroyed the remainder of the guards.  
  
"Knock, knock...can I come in." Kakarotte laughed as he eyed the contents of the room. One small sniveling guard and what seemed to be Kooler wearing a long navy cape. His appearance reminded Kakarotte of his fight on Namek with Freeza. Goku twitched and shook it off. Napa looked over to him.  
  
"What?" Kakarotte looked up to him.  
  
"Nothing, just a twitch." He went back to approaching Kooler. "Now that's going to happen...what do you think?" Kooler smiled wickedly and extended a greeting.  
  
"Welcome to my castle. From how you entered my home I can see that you are highly skilled fighters. How would you like to rule with me?" The guard stared on in disbelief. "What do you say? You know that I wouldn't dare to challenge you to a battle because I'm sure I would lost horribly." His grin began to fade when he saw that his proposition wasn't going to be accepted.  
  
"You know what? I don't think so. Freeza tried to pull something like that with us before." Napa boasted. "That's not going to happen again!" He raised his hand to attack, just then Kooler waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"That won't be necessary, I'll merely leave, I know when I'm beaten." Kooler breathed a heave sigh then turned to leave. "Allow me to gather my possessions then I shall take my leave." The Sayians examined the soon to be former ruler carefully. I really don't want to die so..." With that he took his leave and went to the back entrance. They stared in disbelief.   
  
'That was odd..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In other world......  
  
"That was great! I didn't think you could pull it off!" Trunks boasted. "Did you see how he remembered all that at once?" Everyone congratulated Timate on a job well done. She blushed and mussed around with her hair.  
  
"Well it was nothing. You see I could only get him to remember a little from Namek, when he fought Freeza. It's only a convenience that Kooler looks like him." Vegeta turned to the pink haired girl.  
  
"Kooler's still alive? I thought he died years ago, an illness of some sort." Timate shrugged to the Saiyan prince.  
  
"I guess his species bounces back quickly. But that's beside the point. It doesn't matter whether he's alive or not doesn't matter, since he looked like Freeza he remembered back to when he saved the Nameks on their home planet. A few more prex's like that and we should have him back to normal." They all smiled and sighed a breath of relief. "If you think that one brought back some memories, wait till he goes to sleep." Piccolo glanced up from his casual and trademark meditative position and questioned Timate.  
  
"So why don't you just make him remember everything now instead of when he goes to sleep, the day's still young, he's going to kill a lot people before nightfall. I think it should be in your best interest to make him have another 'prex' soon." Timate lowered her head.  
  
"I can't..." The Namek shot up and towered in front of her.  
  
"Why not?! Do you realize how many innocent people are going to die, isn't there some way you can make it happen any quicker?!" She looked up to him.  
  
"I would if I could but I can't. The only reason he remembered that was because Kooler is not only Freeza's brother, but he looked like Freeza, like I had already said, were probably not going to get another convenient memory to come up that easily again." She paused and composed herself while straightening out her cloths. "Just so you know, and before your bombard me with a million more questions, the only reason I can't get him before he's asleep is because when your awake your next to no where near your subconscious mind. That's where all your memories are located when your asleep on the other hand, your in your subconscious mind, then and only then can I delve into his past thoughts and make him remember who he really is." They stared on with anticipation. Krillin piped up.  
  
"Well that's all fine and good, but how come he's acing like this in the first place? I mean he did have a long life so far, he's never been bad once, why is he acting like this?" Timate thought for a second the raised a finger.  
  
"Well you said he was a Saiyan right? Well when Saiyan's a baby, like right after their born, they put a subliminal message in their heads to destroy everything and become more and more powerful, Goku was the same way, my guess is the reason he wanted to go back to Freeza's space station is because that's where he was born. He forgot everything in his life and was only left with the subliminal message to kill everything in sight. Mind you I know that were not in a good situation right now, but it can only get better with time, you just have to bear with me here ok." Piccolo sat back down.  
  
"Your right, all we can do is wait." King Kai smiled and patted Timate on the shoulder.  
  
"We could always wish everyone back to life with the dragon balls, Dendey wasn't killed by Napa, he doesn't even know the guardian of the earth exists, that works in our favor. So now that their all at Freeza's space station we don't need to worry about that. Napa didn't kill that many people, not even a fifth of the people on the earth were killed."   
  
"That's wonderful. Everyone gets to have their family's back on your planet, I hope this all works out for the best. Now I suggest we get something tot eat and rest up, this is going to take all night to do."   
  
They nodded and headed into the back room for rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In space somewhere...  
  
In the distant reaches of space bloodshed and death rained down upon the unsuspecting peoples of the space station. Kakarotte, drenched in blood from head to foot, he licked the blood off his hand and his pupils dilated and he grinned and laughed minimally. Soaked in the blood of his victims he drank the blood from his hands and licked it from his lips. His power teetered from almighty and powerful to clinically insane. The high from the blood drove him crazy. He looked around to find another victim to destroy. He found another laying by the foot of a small battered tree. The fool though he could get away. Kakarotte walked up to him and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He screamed for his life but for nothing.  
  
"Please no! Don't kill me! NOOO!" At those words the adrenaline in Kakarott's body surged and pulsed through his head and mind. He wrapped his fingers around his victim's eyes and neck. He clenched his right hand and crushed his face and eyes. He screamed in agony as the blood poured down from his torn flesh. Kakarotte squeezed his left hand and his voice choked and secede, besides the snap then the chortle of fluid that flowed out from his neck, there was no other sound.   
  
"...Fool..." Completely elated he drug his mouth the length of his arm and lapped up the red that littered his skin. "You'll never win." With a quick twist of the wrist and a brisk tug on the mangled corps, Kakarotte tore the head from the fallen fighter's shoulders. The remnants of his spine and trachea were visible. Kakarotte sunk his teeth into the ravaged flesh of his prey. He moved his hand across his mouth and smeared the blood from his face. He dropped the body and then with no more words flew off.  
  
He landed a few hundred miles away from the action and came to a little spring. he stuck his arms in the freezing waters of the fountain and washed the life from his body. The crimson wine washed from his arms, then his face and finally the rest of his cloths. He was wet with water and not blood anymore. he paused and looked at his hands that seemed to be stained with a rd tint. "Hmm........" He soaked in his own thought's for a while in the midst of the waterfall then powered up then took off. Dried off he landed where his brother and Napa were at.  
  
"Well there's no more fun here, let's move on." Raditz signaled for them to come on. Kakarotte paused then followed. They hopped back on their space ship and flew off to another planet.  
  
End...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I told you there was going to be a graphic part in this, not quite what I was going for, but if will fit totally in the next chapter. I once more apologize for the late post, damn writer's block, but don't worry, it should be pretty much all down hill from here on out.  
  
Read and review please^-^  
  
Review...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
